Like a Boy
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: sango is a tomboy,the guy she likes likes girly girls, whats a girl todo? getting help from her gay friend, to become more girly? is all this worth it for a guy?banXsan and other couples. R&R plz, story better than summary. enjoy!
1. The Get To Know

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sango! You almost ready? Were ready to go!" Bankotsu yelled from her living room down stairs.

"I'm coming already!" Sango yelled from her room. "Lemme get my hoodie!" Sango yelled again.

"Hoodie? Why the hell would she need a hoodie? Its eighty degrees out side." Inuyasha said.

Down stairs Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Kouga, and Suikotsu were waiting, for her so they could go to the concert of the year, playing live in Tokyo was none other than Slipknot, with the opening act of Flyleaf. Sango came running down stairs wearing black baggy jeans, with a black shirt that said Flyleaf in green, with a Slipknot hoodie. She looked at the guys. Inuyasha was wearing black baggy jeans, and a Slipknot shirt. Kouga was wearing black leather pants, with a Flyleaf shirt. Suikotsu wore all black; Bankotsu wore a white shirt that said Flyleaf in blue and dark blue jeans. Jakotsu on the other hand wasn't dressed like the others; he wore a punk skirt, with a girl size flyleaf shirt, 'No dought he got it from his older sister.' Sango thought

"Ok, im ready now lets go! I want to get a good parking space!" Sango said walking to the door.

"Umm hey, Sango, do you really wanna wear a hoodie? I mean its really hot out." Bankotsu said.

"Huh? Yeah I mean I 'm used to it, now lets go before we miss the show because of you people!" Sango said going out side.

"Because of us? You're the one who took forever!" Inuyasha said

"Yeah but now you guys are, so that makes us even." Sango said getting into Bankotsus car.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said

"Yeah Sango?" Inuyasha said looking at her while she played with his dog ears.

"Is your brother going to the concert too?" she asked now massaging them. Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying it.

"Yeah he's gonna be there, with his friend too. Oh and Kouga!" Inuyasha said remembering something.

"Yeah Inu man?" Kouga said scooting up from the back seat to listen better.

"Ayame said she was going too, Kikyo too, and my Kagome. (AS much as I hate to put them together I have no choice, Kikyo is with some one already….. so sad….)" Inuyasha said

"Awwww man girls?" Sango said sitting back pouting.

"Uhh, Sango sorry to burst your bubble but you're a girl." Suikotsu said

Sango looked at him with disgust in her face. "How dare you call me that! Im not some girl who wears skimpy outfits to get the attention of men!" Sango said

"Is that why you never get a boyfriend?" Kouga asked casually.

"Boyfriend? Who needs one I don't need love in my life, im more into doing what I want when I want I don't wanna have to answer to some guy." Sango said

"Yeah what ever you say Sango." Kouga said

As they were pulling up to the arena, Bankotsu found a good parking space, close too. They got down and went to the ticket taker, they handed their tickets to the guy and went in. there weren't that many people there yet so they decided to look for the girls when they ran into Sesshomaru and his friends.

"Hey there little brother." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said Sesshomarus friends came around.

"Hey don't forget about us." A boy said

"Yeah, what ever Miroku." Inuyasha said

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kagura said

"No should I?" Inuyasha said

"Get over your self Inuyasha." Naraku said

"Fine whatever. You guys this is my brother Sesshomaru, and his friends Miroku, Naraku, Narakus sister Kagura, and Renkotsu." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"And you're not even going to tell us your friends names? How mean Inuyasha I thought we go way back." Miroku said

"Yeah that was before you turned out to be a two timing jerk, isn't it?" Inuyasha said

"Its whatever a girl here a girl there." Miroku said

"This is Bankotsu, and his brother Jakotsu, Kouga and Suikotsu." Sango said, everyone looked at her, she had her hood on.

"A girl?" Miroku said with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Now what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked

"That is none of your business now is it?" Sango said back.

"Bitch," was all Sesshomaru said Sango looked unfazed.

"Well my fair lady, would you like to go with me to get something to eat?" Miroku asked putting his hand on her waist the other one making its way to her butt.

"No I wouldn't, you damn letch!" Sango said slapping him in the face for touching her, Miroku fell to the floor. Getting up as fast as he could, looked at her and raised his hand, he was about to slap her back but Bankotsu punched him in the jaw.

"The next time you try and hit a girl think twice dumb ass." Bankotsu said. Naraku helped Miroku up this time and Sesshomaru left with his friends, Miroku mumbling something.

"Thanks Bankotsu." Sango said

"No problem." He said back to her.

"Hey Kouga!!!!!!" a girl with fire red hair yelled. Kouga turned around to see a girl wearing a black mini skirt with a red shirt that said Slipknot in black on it. He caught the girl in a hug and then kissed her with passion.

"Ayame, baby, you look hot." Kouga said

"Thank you" Ayame said kissing him on the lips again.

"Inuyasha what do you think of what im wearing?" a girl with medium length black hair said, she was wearing black pants that had hole everywhere, and a grey shirt that had a picture of Flyleaf on the back.

"you look hot in it Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing her neck Kagome giggled.

"Suikotsu, what do you think?" a girl who looked like kagome but more polished asked. She was wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt that showed most of her stomach.

"Umm well." Suikotsu began, getting a small blush on his face, Kikyo saw his reaction and kissed him.

"Oh Jakotsu how do I look?" Sango said making her voice really high pitched.

"You look smashing darling!" Jakotsu said putting a manly voice behind it. They both began laughing so hard they almost fell. The tree couples looked at them both, not thinking its funny.

"You two are just jealous!" Ayame said not liking to be made fun of. The guys just stayed quiet, they were used to this hanging with Sango all the time they thought of her as one of the guys.

"Why would we be jealous?" Sango asked.

"Because we have got a man and you two don't." Kikyo said

"Just because you can't get one Sango doesn't mean you have to take it out on us." Kagome said

"I don't need a man, im not dependent on one like you three are." Sango said

"Yeah and beside I can get me a man, its just the one I want is currently taken, but when that shit ends I know he'll want me!" Jakotsu says.

"Im so sure, you couldn't get a guy in your dreams, neither could you sang dressed like a guy, might as well consider you one too." Kagome said hoping to hit a soft spot.

"Ok then I a guy?" Sango asked

"Yeah, you are." Kagome said

"Jakotsu I'm a guy, did you know that?" she said looking at him, he looked at her confused but went along with it.

"No I didn't. You seem more like a girl." he said

"Well if im a girl, I would so turn into a guy for your sexy ass." Sango said walking around him checking him out.

"And I would so turn straight for that plump ass you have there." Jakotsu said smacking her ass.

"Thank you now that we know how we feel, wanna go do it in the back?" Sango asked grabbing his hand

"Hell yeah later bitches!" Jakotsu said leading Sango away from the group.

"So Jakotsu was never gay?" Kagome asked.

"Oh my god Kagome." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Sango get your ass back here! You confused Kagome again." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"What so it was a joke?" Kagome said barley getting it.

"You're stupid you know that?" Jakotsu said

"Don't call me that! Im not stupid!" Kagome yelled

"Yeah leave her alone Jakotsu," Sango said everyone looked at her wired; she never stood up for Kagome unless she was in trouble. "I mean stupid just doesn't suit her, its more like Blonde, we should call her Blondie." Sango said giggling.

"Yeah that suits her way better!!!" Jakotsu said

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUCE THAT WE HAVE FLYLEAF HERE WITHUS!!!!" an announcer guy said from the stage, the crowed went crazy.

"Hey where's Bankotsu at?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno, hey there he is! Oh and look he found himself some girl." Ayame said pointing to him.

"Yeah, look at the way he's talking to her he's making her giggle, mans he's getting some tonight." Kouga said

Sango saw Bankotsu with some girl and got really mad. She felt like going over there and slapping that bitch. 'But why would I wanna slap that bitch, I mean girl? I'm not with him so I shouldn't care, but I do like him, but all he ever will view me as is a friend, a guy one at that matter, I mean its cool to hang with them and be considered as one of the guys but, I'm still a girl, and they keep on forgetting it.' Sango said looking down sadness in her eyes, no one notice but Jakotsu.

'Sango looks really sad, when we mentioned Aniki hitting on some chick. Does she like him? But Aniki likes the girly girls! Not tomboys! Well if she does like Aniki I can help her. Yes I plan on it. I have a mission to do now. Hook up Aniki with Sango!!!' Jakotsu thought. When Bankotsu finally came over they started to go down to the arena, and all the way down Jakotsu was singing the mission imposable theme, and moving like someone was going to jump him. Sango looked at him weird but brushed it off as him being excited them everyone noticed him acting stranger than usual when Jakotsu Dived into one of the rows of chairs acting like he could fly.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" Inuyasha said

Jakotsu saw that they were all looking at him, so he spoke up. "I'm on mission." He said slyly.

"Oh and what would that be" Kouga asked

"HUAaS" he said everyone looked at him then just walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok that was the first chapter, hope you like it, oh and for those who don't know what HUAaS is it means Hook UP Aniki and Sango. Well R&R and tell me what you think I will update soon and im working on my other stories as well! Hope you like!!!!!

-love Bankotsus Girl Sango!!!!!


	2. After Shock

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

'Sango looks really sad, when we mentioned Aniki hitting on some chick. Does she like him? But Aniki likes the girly girls! Not tomboys! Well if she does like Aniki I can help her. Yes I plan on it. I have a mission to do now. Hook up Aniki with Sango!!!' Jakotsu thought. When Bankotsu finally came over they started to go down to the arena, and all the way down Jakotsu was singing the mission imposable theme, and moving like someone was going to jump him. Sango looked at him weird but brushed it off as him being excited them everyone noticed him acting stranger than usual when Jakotsu Dived into one of the rows of chairs acting like he could fly.

"What the hell is the matter with him?" Inuyasha said

Jakotsu saw that they were all looking at him, so he spoke up. "I'm on mission." He said slyly.

"Oh and what would that be" Kouga asked

"HUAaS" he said everyone looked at him then just walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning everyone awoke on the floor of Bankotsu and Jakotsus basement floor. Half of them still drunken over from the concert and the other half sore from mushpits.

Bankotsu awoke to a horrid smell, it was non other than Inuyashas smelly feet. Pushing them away he sits up….

"Aww man what the happened last night??"

*Flashback*

Music loudly playing, people jumping up, and down dancing to there own beat.

"Hey Aniki!!" Jakotsu yelled. "Where the hell is everyone? I lost Sango in the crowed, Inuyasha lost Kagome too and the others I have no idea…"

"They lost each other?" Bankotsu asked

"yeah Aniki." Jakotsu yelled over the loud music.

"Hey how about we go to over to the bar and see if we can spot them from there? Does that sound good?" Bankotsu yelled. Jakotsu nodded

Soon they were off to the bar to look for there lost members of there group. On the way up they found Kouga and Ayame by a tree.

"What the hell happened to her?" Bankotsu asked

A hunched over Ayame hurling her guts on the floor by the tree. Kouga holding her pig tails back and supporting the plastered Ayame.

"She took a bet with another girl, you know how hot headed she is." Kouga said

"Yeah we know.." Jakotsu said holding his head up with his hand. "Hey you two stay here were gonna find the others." He finished

"Yeah were not going anywhere to soon…" Kouga said shaking his head.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked over to the bar where he found a tipsy Inuyasha and a sober Kagome. Looking over a couple of chairs the found Suikotsu and Kikyo buying some drinks. Jakotsu stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome, while Bankotsu went to get Suikotsu and Kikyo.

"Hey you two…" Bankotsu said walking up to the couple… "I think its time that we go…" he said with disappointment in his eyes.

"Wha- why?" Suikotsu asked taking a sip of his drink. "What's the rush man?"

"Everyone got split up and some of us can barely walk…" Bankotsu said arms crossed nodding his head.

"Some of us? Like who?" soft spoken Kikyo asked

"Oh I don't know, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kagome is just buzzed, Kouga is sober Jakotsu and I had a few drinks you Suikotsu probably only had two drinks and you Kikyo maybe just had water to drink.." Bankotsu said listing all of the possibilities

"Ummm, what about Sango man? I haven't seen her around all night." Suikotsu said worry in his voice.

"Sango?! Aw man I haven't even thought of her all night! What the hell was I thinking?!" Bankotsu said yelling. "Suikotsu, you get the others rounded up, and go by the cars Kikyo I assume your driving the girls over to my place like we planned?"

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Suikotsu go get the guys, Jakotsu is with Inuyasha and he knows where Kouga and Ayame are at." Bankotsu said running off, 'me, ill find Sango, wherever the hell that girl got herself into I just may have to bail her out…' he thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later he comes across a covered area with tables, a huge crowed around one particular table, there she was sitting at the table arm wrestling with a guy. Bankotsu pushed threw the crowed seeing Sango just had won a game, loser drinking a whole pint of dos xx. Sango just began a game when Bankotsu showed up.

"Sango!!!! What the hell are you doing?" Bankotsu yelled.

Sango turn around fast, not concentrating on the game, the other player taking advantage of the opportunity, using his strength to push her arm on the opposite side, winning the match. Sango quickly got up.

"Bankotsu! Wha- what are you doing here???" Sango said getting up

"What am I doing here?" he said half shouting "you had everyone worried, not to mention you went off alone."

"I'm sorry, it just this guy said e could beat me when I was talking to Renkotsu…" Sango said looking down.

"Renkotsu?" he said thinking out loud. "That's not the point right now, lets go, Inuyashas drunks off his ass by now…" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"HEY!!!!" a drunken stranger called out. "She lost so she does suppose to drink the pint!" he called out.

"You cheated!" Sango cried out. "I'm not drinking it." She turned to walk away.

Bankotsu lead Sango to the parking lot, where everyone was waiting by the cars. Once they got there Jakotsu drove the guys and Sango while Kikyo drove the girls back to Bankotsus house.

*End of flashback*

Pushing the thin blanket he slept with he got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Walking up the stairs he heard talking. Finally reaching the top of the stairs he could make out the voices. Walking into the kitchen he heard the conversation.

"my my my Sango how have you grown," Bankotsus mom said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Shichintai." Sango said smiling back.

"Please, please call me Taki." She said

"Okay, Taki." Sango said. " do you need help Taki?" Sango offered

"No thank you, I'm running late for work as it is." She said off in a rush, heading for the door she ran into her son. "Bankotsu darling did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah mom I did," he said hand behind his head. "Hey is it ok if my friends stay over for a bit?" he asked

"Yeah of course darling, as long as you don't ruin my house they can stay as long as you want." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door.

Bankotsu walked into the kitchen where he found Sango and Jakotsu making breakfast for everyone…

"Aunt Taki said it was ok we made breakfast." Jakotsu said

"Okay what's for breakfast then?" Bankotsu asked

"Sunny side up eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast and orange juice!" Jakotsu said with a morning cheer.

"What are you wearing?" Bankotsu had to ask it was a distraction…

"Oh this lil ol thing?" Jakotsu said with a blush.

Sango looked over his outfit as well, wondering the same thing. A mid-length skirt and a button up white shirt and a frilly apron.

"Where did you get the clothes at Jakotsu?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"From my closet, where else?" he said jokingly

Sango went down to the basement to wake everyone up, some where waking up on there own while the heavy drinkers, put the pillow over there heads and wished they could die instead of dealing with the pain.

"ohhh!" Ayame said tossing and turning, "Why cant I sleep in a bit more?" she pleaded

"c'mon girl if you don't eat the hangover will get worse," kagome said.

"maybe next time we gety you a fake id you wont go crazy with it buying all sorts of alcohol.." Kikyo muttered

"Inuyasha? Inuyash? Hey c'mon you gotta get up as well" kagome shook him. "Inuyasha?"

"hey everyone breakfast is ready!!!" Sango yelled on purpose.

"ohh my head," Inuyasha and Ayame groaned at the same time….

Finally everyone retreated to the kitchen where Jakotsu had everyone's breakfast ready. Everyone sitting down, some at the table others at the counter and some took to the living room floor…

"Mmm, that was good Jakotsu! Just what we all needed!" Kouga yelled

"yes that was quiet delicious!" Kikyo said with a smile

"so what now?" Sango asked?

"I don't know," Suikotsu said. "what should we do today?"

"how about we get cleaned up and meet up at the mall?" Inuyasha suggested. "does that sound good?

"YEAH!!!!!" everyone said together

"The usual transportation?" Ayame asked taking a bite out of her bacon.

"Sounds good." Bankotsu said, "what time do we meet?"

"How about in three hours?" kagome suggested

"Why so long?" Kouga asked

"Were girls of course were gonna take a bit longer to look good." Ayame bellowed

"Well except Sango, she just don't care." Kagome said.

Jakotsus light bulb went off! It was like a blinding light! 'its brilliant' thought 'ill take Sango into a bunch of stores and do some shopping, but instead of me shopping well get clothes for Sango! Ohh I'm so smart! And before you know it Sango will be a Vixen!'

Everyone stopped talking to look at Jakotsu, jumping up and down dancing in crazy moves singing the mission impossible theme song, running around in circles, then finally he made an attempt to jump over the love seat couch. Tripping over the coffee table landing straight on his face. He looked up one word came out of his mouth…. "HUAaS!"

The whole group looked at him a busted out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga asked barley breathing

"I'm on a mission of love…" was all Jakotsu was able to say before his head fell back to the ground…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok that the official second chapter. It's been way to long since I've updated! And I hope you all can forgive me. I have been extremely busy and my computer caught the flu! But I promise to start updating my stories and I hope you all love it! R&R plz

- Love Always Bankotsus Girl Sango!


	3. I Wanna Be A Girl

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

Everyone stopped talking to look at Jakotsu, jumping up and down dancing in crazy moves singing the mission impossible theme song, running around in circles, then finally he made an attempt to jump over the love seat couch. Tripping over the coffee table landing straight on his face. He looked up one word came out of his mouth…. "HUAaS!"

The whole group looked at him a busted out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga asked barley breathing

"I'm on a mission of love…" was all Jakotsu was able to say before his head fell back to the ground…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone went home…. It was quiet at Bankotsus house. Getting up from his couch, he walked up stairs and into his room. 'What should I wear?' he thought.

"Hey Jakotsu!" he called out

"Yeah Aniki?" he responded

"What should I wear?" he asked "you're the fashion guru here."

"That I am that I am…." Jakotsu smiled devilishly "hmmmm, I like this top with these pants and these shoes."

"That was fast, are you sure they look good?" Bankotsu asked

"Have I ever done you wrong Aniki?" Jakotsu asked

"No you haven't…" Bankotsu said

"Ok now go take a shower you smell Aniki…" Jakotsu said holding his nose shut.

"Screw you jako." Bankotsu said

Back at Sango's house…

'Hmmmm, what should I wear???' she thought.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's there?" Sango asked looking at her closet.

"Kohaku." Her little brother said walking in.

"What's up?" she said falling on to her bed.

"I was wondering, where you where going?" Kohacku asked

"I'm going to the mall with the guys. Hey what should I wear?" she asked

"Well I like this top…" Kohaku pointed at a pink shirt that had a cute strawberry on it. "And I like these brown shorts…"

"Kohaku you know I wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes, c'mon now, seriously…" Sango said looking at her closet still.

"I am." He said "I think you should dress like a girl, not 'one of the guys' anymore."

"I know, but I don't like the guys staring at me. It's weird." Sango said arms crossed over her chest.

"c'mon sis I thought you didn't care what other people thought…" he said shaking his head.

"I don't, look if it makes you feel better ill buy some new shirts at least, I am going to the mall…" Sango said getting her usual attire, black baggy jeans and a black shirt with her over sized hoodie.

"ok" he said walking out of the room and he turned around "oh yeah sis?"

"yeah little brother?" Sango said with big eyes looking at him.

"when you buy the shirts buy girl ones like on the girl section…" he said with a serious tone.

"oh okay, ill do it just for you…" Sango said shutting her door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

An hour had pass, Sango was already ready, she called Bankotsu to see if he was ready, he was to in fact all the guys were already at his house.

Sango got into her truck, drove over to Bankotsus house, got down and walked inside.

"hey guys, what's up?" Sango said with a cheery tone.

"oh hey Sango,. Wasn't expecting you till later." Kouga said eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah I know I just finished getting ready early I guess." Sango said plopping down on the couch.

Jakotsu walking in Bankotsu soon after him. Inuyashas passed out on his couch. Suikotsu bringing snack from the kitchen. And Kouga still playing his games. Sango saw Jakotsu and a light bulb went off at the top of her head.

'Maybe Jakotsu can help me look like a real girl! He is after the most girly person I actually like.' Sango thought.

"Hey Jakotsu, can I talk to you in private?" Sango asked Jakotsus head popped up with his own finger pointing at himself.

"Yeah no problem Sango." Jakotsu said walking towards her, "is it serious?"

"Kinda," Sango said leading him to the upstairs bathroom. Closing the door behind the both of them Sango began to speak. " um I need to ask you for a huge favor…"

"yeah anything Sango…" Jakotsu said looking at her with serious eyes.

"Well, I wanna be more girly. Like the whole enchilada, girly hair clothes shoes everything…" Sango said head down hands up in the prayer position.

"Omg Sango!!!!! Of course I'll help you! You don't need to worry I'll teach you how to walk in the heels and how to sit how to stand! Everything I know!!" Jakotsu said jumping up and down.

"ok well dad said I could use his credit card, so when we go today, help me out… but don't tell no one else promise me." Sango said holding out her pinky Jakotsu held out his and they both pink promised each other.

"I must say Sango, its gonna be hard and you may find it hard to do, but stick it out and it'll be perfect." Jakotsu said.

Sango and Jakotsu walked back down stairs, Bankotsu sitting on the couch next to Suikotsu and Inuyasha is still sleeping in the love seat. Kougas eyes still glued to his game.

"Where did you two love birds go?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sango needed help with her mascara; she got it into her eye. That shit burns like hell." Jakotsu said

"Really? Sango you wear make up?" Suikotsu asks

"yeah just the basic stuff nothing special." Sango said

"I didn't know that." Bankotsu said.

"yeah, um are you guys gonna wake him up? He's drooling on you couch…" Sango stated.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kouga yelled

"WHA-" Inuyasha jerked his leg waking up in a fuss.

The group broke out laughing, looking around Inuyasha grunted and turned over again.

"why'd you guys wake me up? Its not like its time to get the girls." Inuyashas stated

"what time is it any ways?" Sango asked

"we have an hour before we go get them." Bankotsu said…

"whos car are we taking?" Sango asked

" mine probably." Bakotsu said

"ok well how about me and Jakotsu go on a head I need to put gas in my truck anyways, and well just be waitng for you by the time im done youll be getting the girls…" Sango said

"yeah that sounds good, that way if we do finish a bit early I can do some shopping that way you guys don't have to grip and grone when I wanna go into all the stores." Jakotsu said

"Yeah ok, just don't go see a movie like you did the last time…" Inuyasha said, eyes still closed.

"we promise." They said in union.

"Off we go Sango!" Jakotsu said.

Ok that was the third chapter! I hope you like it sorry it was at a cliffy. Well I hope you R&R oh and please tell me if you want a preppy girlie Sango a kinda rocker girlie version, or even a bohemian Sango, I will look forward for you answers!!!

-love always

BANKOTSUS GIRL SANGO!


	4. The Plan

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

…

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

"why'd you guys wake me up? Its not like its time to get the girls." Inuyashas stated

"what time is it any ways?" Sango asked

"we have an hour before we go get them." Bankotsu said…

"who's car are we taking?" Sango asked

" mine probably." Bankotsu said

"ok well how about me and Jakotsu go on a head I need to put gas in my truck anyways, and well just be waiting for you by the time I'm done youll be getting the girls…" Sango said

"yeah that sounds good, that way if we do finish a bit early I can do some shopping that way you guys don't have to grip and grone when I wanna go into all the stores." Jakotsu said

"Yeah ok, just don't go see a movie like you did the last time…" Inuyasha said, eyes still closed.

"we promise." They said in union.

"Off we go Sango!" Jakotsu said.

…

Jakotsu and Sango both walked into the mall, Sango knew what she wanted to be but didn't know how to achieve her goal.

Jakotsu noticed the look of fear and frustration on her face and snapped her out of it. "Oyi Sango! Don't worry I'm here for you." He said with a smile.

"Ya I know, I'm just nervous." Sango said with a half smile. "So whats the plan?"

Jakotsu stood in place for a moment. "Well how about we go get some smoothies and well talk more in-depth look at our plan."

Sango nodded and followed him to the juice bar. After ordering their drinks they both sat down and took some sips.

"Hmmm, I love what you got me here! Its so yumi!" Sango said taking another sip

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile, "Now lets get down to business. So how do you imagine yourself?" he said pulling out a small note book.

"I wanna be a vixen." Sango said looking at him

"How would you describe vixen?" He looked at her writing things down.

"Well, a women with style, confidence, Curves." She looking at him write.

"Curves?" he raised his eye brow.

"Ya, like clothes that hug your hips, breasts, and butt, I like thick. I'm no twig." Sango finished

"Very nice, now what about your hair?" He finished

"Well I like it long, maybe long layers, no dying it, I like my hair color." Sango replyed

"Makeup?" He responded fast.

"IF you show me how to wear it" Sango giggled

"That I can do! Ok Sango I believe I have what I need, now lets shop, and then well start your lessons." He said getting up

"Lessons?" Sango looked at him

"Ya ill teach you everything I know!" He said with a big smile walking into a store.

"How long will that take?" Sango said standing in place while he put up a shirt to her

"Depends, if you take this seriously and stay focused then you shouldn't have a problem. Turn around… Hmm I think you're a six." He said grabbing more clothes

"I will, a six huh, that's twice or triple the other girls size." Sango said a little disappointed

"Sango dear, you said it yourself, your thick, you have an ass, tits and thighs, don't worry ass long as we dress you right, and I will your gonna look drop dead gorgeous!"

"Ok.. I guess, still numbers make me feel huge!" Sango said with wide eyes

"Don't worry, now lets go to the next store!"

….

The gang just showed up to the mall walking around couples holding hands, showing their PDA.

"Hey does anybody know where Sango and Jakotsu are at?" Kouga asked

"Baby why do you care? Shes like a man shell be fine" Ayame asked

"Its not that shes like a man Ayame… Shes our friend and we don't want nothing bad to happen to her" Inuyasha said

"But shes with Jakotsu, I'm sure he'll have her back." Kikyo said

"Why does it bother you girls so much that we actually care about her?" Bankotsu asked

"Its not that it bothers us, as so much as shes always around you guys, drinking, gambling, hanging out. Ofcourse we worry, shes of the opposite sex, straight and if I know my man, could be a ok lay…" Kagome said

Are you that worried babe?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you think?" Kagome glared at him.

….

"Sango? You ok in there? Does it fit?" Jakotsu asked knocking on the fitting room door.

"Huh ya, tell me again why I need new bras…" Sango said blushing

"Because, your gonna need a bra that supports your Double d's better than the one you have. " He said

"Shhhhh you don't have to say it so loud" Sango begged

"Now you have to be proud of what you got and show the world what you have." He said

"Okay okay… " Sango said looking into the mirror "Well can I get this bra in a different print?"

"Now your talking Sango." Jakotsu said with a big smile. Hmm I think we have enough clothes for this season."

"This season?" Sango questioned him

"Yes sweety, your gonna have to update your collection every now and then." He said showing her what he picked "Now what do you say we go see if the others are here?"

"Ya that sounds like a good idea" Sango smiled as she paid for her new stuff….

Walking up to the group they noticed they did a little shopping compared to what Sango did.

"Damn Jakotsu did you buy the whole mall?" Inuyasha asked

"Hmm? Me ya sorry I just couldn't resist." He said with a smile.

'Thank you Jakotsu'Sango thought

"Hey, why don't we get food? I m starving?" Kagome said

"Ya that sounds like a good idea." Kouga said

"Well the bamboo club is really good, how about there?" Sango asked

"Ya I'm down." Suikotsu said

"Ok so me and sanog will meet you there, shes gonna help me with my bags " Joaktsu said

"Ok see you guys in five." Sango said

As the group went to the restraint and sat down they put Sangos stuff away and headed back to the bamboo club.

"I'm excited" Sango giggled

"You should be, ill be your fairy god mother." He laughed

"Oh you're a fairy alright." Sango laughed walking upi to the table

"Whats so funny?" Kagome asked

"Oh nothing, I was just saying how Jakotsu was a fairy." Sango giggled some more

They all started laughing. As the food came out and they began eating, laughing and before they knew it they were all full.

"Oh boy I'm stuffed!" Sango said

"Me too." Kouga said

"Well whats next?" Kikyo asked

"How anout we head back to my place?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya that sounds good baby," Kagome said

"Cool beans, party at inu mans house?" Bankotsu said

"More like a kick back, maybe you can invite a girl for you and get lucky ha ha " Suikotsu joked

"I think I can come up with a girl for that." Bankotsu laughed

"Then we should head out, and go buy the alcohol!" Suikotsu said.

Sango pulled Jakotsu to the side, "Hey when are we starting Beauty Camp?"

"Tomorrow Moring at 0700" He said in a whisper.

"My house right?" Sango whispered back

"Ya so be showered and dry by then, I do not like tardiness." He said in a more serious tone.

….

BEEP BEEP BEEP 0500

Good Morning Tokyo! Heres the newest single from Lady Gaga!

He ate my heart. He ate my heart. He a-at-ate my Heart! Sango slowly wok from her drunken slumber.

"Time for day one of beauty camp." She Said getting into the shower

…

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry for the long await. I just lost my feel for my stories, but I'm back so please bare with me as I get threw my writers block! Thank you Dolls


	5. Pink Cheeks

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

…

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP 0500

Good Morning Tokyo! Heres the newest single from Lady Gaga!

He ate my heart. He ate my heart. He a-at-ate my Heart! Sango slowly wok from her drunken slumber.

"Time for day one of beauty camp." She Said getting into the shower

…

"JAKOTSU!" Sango yelled as he gave her a bikini wax

"Shhhhh Sango!" He scolded, "Your gonna wake up Aniki!"

"But if felt like you just ripped off my Pikachu!" Sango moaned in pain

"Were almost done, Beauty is pain" He said with one last tug.

"Omg!" Sango said bitting her hand.

"There where done, Now its all Pink Cheeks" He said cheekly.

"I hate you…" Sango said

"But its worth it believe me." He said helping her off the table. "Now that we have you all waxed up, Well put the soothing lotion on."

"Thank god theres a lotion to help with the sting?" She said in a joyful tone.

"Yes my dear… Oh lord, you don't know much do you?" He chuckled

"Not really, I'm the only girl in the house, I used to dress like a girl, til mother nature took its course.." Sango said pointing at her large breasts.

"Sweetie that ok, that's why I'm here!" He said pointing to himself. "Ok were all done for today, the torture I'm sure is enough."

"Thanks for utting on the lotion!" Sango smiled " I can hardly feel it."

"Well your not off the hook yet." He said grabing some sutff

"Oh?" Sango said trying to get a good look

"Here." He handed her a pile

"Whats these?" Sango said looking threw them.

"These are magazinges, I have booked marked what I want you to read, highlighted the important parts, But read the whole thing, I want you to understand the lingo." He smiled

"But… There are like ten magazines here…" Sango said looking threw them still

"There are 13." He said counting "Ya 13, I want these read and I want you to study them."

"By when?" Sango looked up at him

"Tomorrow." He looked at her

"Tomorrow? Your kidding!" She gasped

"No, No I'm not." He laughed

"But You guys are having a party tonight here…" Sango said sadly

"I know but you should study them first, Well atleast get threw 3 of them ok?" He said making a deal

"Ok I will..." Sango said walking out of the door

"Oh and Sango," He called out to her

"Ya" She turned around

"I'm coming over tonight to help you chose and outfit."

"But I'm not ready for all of that!" She yelped

"After you read those magazines youll get a good feel for it, plus ill be there to help you."

"Uh ok.." Sango said looking down at her stuff.

Sango drove herself home, Walking up to her room and sitting her stuff on the bed… 'What to do what to do…' She picked up the phone

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Jakotsu, Can you come over like and hour before the party… I'm gonna go all for it!" Sango said

"You sure?:" He asked

"Ya, Go big or go home!" Sango laughed

"Ill be there in a bit." He laughed "Shower and Wash your face, I'm gonna need a clean palete to work on."

"You got it Sensie" (Sorry if I misspelled it) Sango said hanging up the phone

An hour and some min later…

Knock Knock

"Hey sis, Jako is here to see you." Kohaku said

"Thank you said said answering her door in her fluffy bath rob

"You going out tonight?" He asked

"Ya, Jako is gonna help me out a bit." She replyed

"That's good, ill send him up ok?" He said smiling

"Ok," Said said

"Sango darling!" The gay man walked in "Smooches Darling!" Givinvg her a fake kiss "I love your little brother hes so adorable!"

"Lol I know isn't he?" Sango said "Now shall we begin?" Sango said a bit nervous

"Your all mine my dear, no worries!" He giggled "Now show me to your closet."

…

Well that is chapter 4 Its short I know, But the next one will be longer! I promise


	6. Swedish House Mafia

Hello! So after a long long long break I am back slowly but surly my stories will be updated, I hope you enjoy and review, let me know if you have any questions thank you again and bare with me with the updates. Thank you 3

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

…

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

An hour and some min later…

Knock Knock

"Hey sis, Jako is here to see you." Kohaku said

"Thank you said said answering her door in her fluffy bath rob

"You going out tonight?" He asked

"Ya, Jako is gonna help me out a bit." She replyed

"That's good, ill send him up ok?" He said smiling

"Ok," Sango said

"Sango darling!" The gay man walked in "Smooches Darling!" Giving her a fake kiss "I love your little brother hes so adorable!"

"Lol I know isn't he?" Sango said "Now shall we begin?" Sango said a bit nervous

"Your all mine my dear, no worries!" He giggled "Now show me to your closet."

…

"Jakotsu you sure I can do this, it's only been one day. ' Sang said sitting on her bed

"I have faith in you sweetie, look the party is at Inuyashas house, there will be a lot of people there, and this is the time to have you debut " Jakotsu said coming out of her closet with an outfit.

Sango looked at the outfit they bought early that day; it was a pink skin tight dress that would hug all her curves in all the right places, With a black lace top over it. Jakotsu pulled out a pair of black platform heels and gave it to Sango.

Sango looked at him and smiled. "I love this out fit! Can you show me how to do my make up?"

"How do you wanna look?" Jakotsu looked at her with his make up bag in hand

"Pin up, it's a classic look and I wanna be a classic vixen" She blushed

"I see you've done your homework today" Jakotsu said pulling out his kit, getting closer to her face he spoke again "Sweetie you know you have amazing skin, and your eyes! Look how beautiful they are!"

"Your just saying that," Sango said as she playfully hit him

"Believe me your beautiful, here look in the mirror I'm done" Jakotsu said handing her a mirror

Sango took the mirror and her mouth dropped open._ I don't think I have ever looked like this before, I look beautiful_! Sango thought as looked in the mirror. "Jakotsu , you… you made me look amazing!" She said jumping up.

"I just enhanced what you already had, now come here and let me show you how to walk correctly in the heels. " He said giving her her heels. "Put them on and walk like this" he said walking up and down her room.

"Like this?" Sango said with shaking knees

"No, no walk with your back straight your butt will pop out on its own and your chest will be perky, see heels help you too" He said with a smile "Now try it again

Sango did as she was told, she talked back and forth in her room until she got the hang of it. Jakotsu sat he back down and put hot curlers in her hair and helped her put her clothes on. 30 min later he began to take the curlers out of her hair.

"There, oh my gosh! You look like a goddess!" He said both hands on his face making an O face

"Jakotsu I cant believe we did this! " Sango said in awe

Sango and Jakotsu walked down stairs to her living room, her dad was sitting down passed out while Kohaku walked in from the kitchen to steal the tv.

"Wow sis, you look… " He said staring at her "you look like a girl!" He finished dropping his bowl of ice cream

"Thanks Bro, " Sango giggled "Well were going out tell dad, and don't wait up " She finesded and closed the door

…..

Sango and Jakotsu drove to Inuyashas house, the party was already going. People in and outside of the house, they got down and began the walk to the front yard.

"Looks like Sesshomaru invited his friends too" Jakotsu said then he turned to Sango "You know people probably wont recognize you right?"

"Ha ha ha ha, Well lets just give them a run for their money shall we? If anyone is to ask ill just say a my date brought me" Sango laughed

"Ha ha Sango you just wanna mess with everyone" Jakotsu said walking past the gate

When Sango walked passed the gate she got quite a few stare from the girls and guys , looking to see if she knew any of them she continued walking down the front yard and up the staris to the front porch.

Some one called Jakotsu into the house and he waved to them "Hold on ill be right there " he yelled then turned to Sango "Ok what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna run into anyone I know just yet, maybe meet someone new first?" Sango said

"Good idea! Everyone is probably inside playing beer pong or something, oh I know just go to the back yard the dj is back there and there should be the majority of everyone out there" Jakotsu said

"Good idea" Sango hugged him and begin walking to the back yard around the house, She entered the back yard people were dancing ,a guy was doing a keg stand people cheering around him and people where standing everywhere in conversation holding red cups. She looked to her left and saw a bar, walking over she began to make herself a drink.

"Why Herllooo dere Sweet Cheeks, " Sango heard a drunken slur from behind her Sango turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh hey there " Sango smiled not sure what to do

"Hey my name is Lu" he said

" oh hey there Lu," Sango Said _ 'ugh where is Jakotsu?' _

"Lu what the hell are you doing?" A random girl came over and yelled

"Huh? Oh nothing baby just waiting in line to make a drink" Lu said

"Uh Huh" She said and then turned to Sango "Was he bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm done here" Sango smiled and walked away drinking out of her cup. _ 'Ok not how I wanted to start the night.' _Sango thought as she walked around the yard _'Oh hey its _Renkotsu' She walked over to him. "Hey there"

Renkotsu turned around and saw a hot girl, she was about a foot and a half shorter than him. He smiled and spoke "Hey there, might I ask what your name is beautiful?" He gave her a cheesy smile

"You don't remember me do you?" Sango said she could tell he had a few drinks but he still looked coherent.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have met" He answered Still looking at her

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I could have been mistaken" She laughed _' I forgot we met at the concert, I wasn't dressed like this he he' _

"No no its my fault, I should never forget a pretty face." He smiled again at her

"Well my name is Sango, its nice to meet you" Sango giggled

They chatted for a while and dance to a couple of songs, then they walked off the dance floor, Renkotsu was the first to speak. "You like to dance?"

"I love to dance, its just no one ever wants to go dancing" She kind of yelled so he could hear her

"Well any time you wanna dance just hit me up, Did you want another drink?" Renkotsu motioned to the Bar

"Ya that would be good" Sango followed him over there, she noticed Sesshomaru and Kagura were making drinks as well _'Crap, Sesshomaru is at the table, well All or Nothing' _

**Well there is chap 6 I hope you like it please r&r thank you again for reading love you dolls**

**BANKOTSUS GIRL**


	7. Dance Dance

_**LIKE A BOY…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I will never own him. So sad I know….on with the story….

…

Last time on **Like A Boy**…..

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I could have been mistaken" She laughed _' I forgot we met at the concert, I wasn't dressed like this he he' _

"No no its my fault, I should never forget a pretty face." He smiled again at her

"Well my name is Sango, its nice to meet you" Sango giggled

They chatted for a while and dance to a couple of songs, then they walked off the dance floor, Renkotsu was the first to speak. "You like to dance?"

"I love to dance, its just no one ever wants to go dancing" She kind of yelled so he could hear her

"Well any time you wanna dance just hit me up, Did you want another drink?" Renkotsu motioned to the Bar

"Ya that would be good" Sango followed him over there, she noticed Sesshomaru and Kagura were making drinks as well _'Crap, Sesshomaru is at the table, well All or Nothing' _

…..

"Hey Sesshomaru, Kick ass party" Renkotsu said walking up to him "Dude where is your best for the lady"

"Best?" Sesshomaru looked past Renkotsu, and raised his eyebrow. He when behind the bar and put out the best tequila they had. "Here man just don't let everyone have it."

"No problem" Renkotsu said "Hey Sango ! Come here"

Sesshomaru eyes widen, _'Sango? That's Inuyashas friend isn't it? She knows who shes hanging with right?' _he continued to look at her _'She doesn't look like Sango tho, she looks older and hot'_

"Ok babe did you wanna take a shot?" Renkotsu handed her a glass

"Ya I'm down but uh.. I'm gonna need a chaser" Sango said pulling out a some rum

"You gonna chase tequila with rum?" Kagura asked

"Huh? Oh no! ha ha I'm gonna make a drink real quick and then that will be my chase" Sango said as she mixed orange juice and grenadine , then mixed it up "Ok I'm ready"

"You guys want in on this?" Renkotsu asked Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Ya pour me a glass" Kagura said walking over

"Same here" Sesshomaru said getting the limes and salt together

"Ok ready one two three!" Renkotsu said, they all licked their salt and took the shot followed by the lime.

"Oh god!" Kagura coughed "That has an after bite "

Jakotsu found Koga was the one calling him. Koga was making drinks inside were all their friend were at, Bankotsu was talking to Inuyasha while they were playing beer pong. The girls sitting chatting along when koga brought them drinks.

"Thank you baby, " Ayame said "Hey Jakotsu Looking good as usual "

"Thank you ladies" Jakotsu smiled then walked over to Inuyasha "Hey dude whats going on out back?"

Inuyasha turned to face Jakotsu after taking his turn in beer pong "My brother has a DJ out there this party turned out insane"

"Hey Inuyasha its your turn" Bankotsu called out to him. Inuyasha too his turn "BY the way where is Sango?"

"Ya that's a good question I haven't seen her here yet she ok?" Suikotsu asked from the other side of the table

"Did she come?" Koga asked

"You know you guys should stop worrying about her and worry about your own women" Kagome said walking up to Inuyasha "I want to go dance babe"

"Ok ok let me finish this game" Inuyasha kissed on the cheek

"Ya Sango is here already, we came together" Jakotsu said grabbing another drink everyone just looked at him, "What?"

"Shes already here and didn't bother saying hi?" Bankotsu said "What the hell man?"

"She went out back to look to see if any of you guys were out there I came inside cuz Koga here called me " Jakotsu finished taking a drink

"Well why isn't she back yet?" Bankotsu asked giving a drink to a girl he was flirting with

"Shes probably dancing and getting sloshed" Jakotsu said "Anyways I'm heading out there so ill see you guys later"

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled "Sango dancing? She dances?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled

"What? Its shocking shes like one of us, we don't dance!" He yelled back

"Unless were shitfaced" Bankotsu finished the girl he was with was giggling

"Should we call it a game to go find her?" Suikotsu said they all nodded yes and drank the remainder of the game.

"So is this 'Sango' like their main girl or something?" The girl that was with Bankotsu asked Kikyo

"No, shes our friend, well more like the guys friend," Kikyo finished. The girl grabbed onto Bankotsus arm and Kikyo went to Suikotsu

Sesshomaru called over to Sango "Hey do you wanna dance?"

'_Oh crap he knows its me, how could he not i practically grew up with him and Inuyasha' _Sango thought

"Yeah that would be fun I like this song" Sango said walking over to him

"Hey man I talked to her first" Renkotsu pouted

Sango and Sesshomaru walked over to where everyone was dancing. He began to talk to her in her ear "You're Inuyashas friend Sango right?"

"Yes I am" Sango confirmed "Nice to see you too"

"Well to say the least you do look different but in a good way" Sesshomaru said as the song finished "Do you want another drink? Your more than welcomed to anything"

"Yeah that sounds great" Sango smiled at him. Just as they were walking out of the dance floor he grabbed her hand to make sure he didn't lose her. When they reached the clearing she saw Inuyasha and the others walking out of the house.

'_Is that Sango with my brother?' _Inuyasha thought

They all walked out of the house, looking around for Sango. Jakotsu saw Sango walking for the bar and headed to it. Meeting up with her there

"Hey girl, having a good time?" Jakotsu asked

"Yeah actually I am." Sango smiled at him

'_I cant tell if that's Sango or not' _Inuyasha thought looking at her.

Catching his glance, Kagomes eyes narrowed "Inuyasha I want to dance!" She yelled dragging him to the dance floor. Bankotsu followed after taking some girl with him. Then Kouga with Ayame and Kikyo with Suikotsu.

Sango saw them walk past her, not really paying attention, but she saw who Bankotsu was with and looked away back at the bar. _'I should know better'_

"So how did you like stealing my date?" Renkotsu wined

"I didn't steal her, she ran from you" Sesshomaru teased

Jakotsu and Sango laugh. "Hey Jakotsu do you want me to make you a drink?" Sango asked

"Yeah that sounds good" Jakotsu said looking at Renkotsu _'dude you are so not messing up my plan to hook up Aniki with Sango..' _

Just then Miroku walked up with Naraku. "Hey guys sorry I'm late this ass over here forgot the beer so we had to go buy it" Naraku fumed

"Hey now there no need for name calling" Miroku said

"Ugh you guys are such idiots, just hurry up and hand over the beer" Kagura said

"Well Sesshomaru I'm going to go find the rest of my friends ill see you later" Sango said turning to Renkotsu "It was nice seeing you again even though you didn't remember me" Sango laughed

"Where you headed off to so soon?" Renkotsu played with her hair

"I'm going to go find Inuyasha, and my other friends" Sango smiled at him

"Inuyasha?" Renkotsu turned to Sesshomaru "You mean shes your brothers friend?"

"Told you she was running away from you" Sesshomaru joked

"Besides the nights still you leave her be dude" Miroku chimed in "Hey, my name is Miroku"

"And I don't care who you are, come on Jakotsu lets go find Inuyasha and the others" Sango said just as she was about to walk away she bumped into someone.

"Ouch, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Sango said rubbing her nose

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Inuyasha nearly jumped for joy "Wow Sango you look amazing" he finished looking her up and down

"Why thank you Inuyasha," Sango said "Um you think we could head over there?" She pointed

"Ya," Inuyasha looked over her should "Any of my brothers jack ass friends bothering you?"

"Sango looked back "No one of note" Sango turned back "Bye Sesshomaru Renkotsu Kagura "

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru "Did that bitch just diss me?" he said with anger

"Dude your impossible, I don't know the hell were friends" Sesshomaru said

"Hey where is my brother at?" Jakotsu asked

"Hes dancing with some girl" Sango said taking a shot of tequila

"Yeah shes pretty hot to, hes probably gonna get some tonight" Inuyasha finished

"Ugh typical' Sango said

"Whats wrong dude? "Inuyasha said sitting down before he fell over

"You guys are so wasted" Jakotsu finished

"I am ha ha" Sango laughed

"Well Sango, whats with the sudden change?" Inuyasha slurred

"No reason, just trying something new." Sango hic upped

"Don't lie,' Inuyasha said after taking a drink

"Ha I can never fool you, Jakotsu probably has a suspicion" Sango giggled. Jakotsu popped his head up.

"I know nothing!" Jakotsu sang

"Ha ha well, theres a guy i like and I want his attention" Sango said looking down with a blush

"Whos the lucky guy?" Inuyasha asked

"Promise not to laugh?" Sango looked at both of them

"Me laugh? Never!" Inuyasha looked at her

"Bankotsu." Sango said and finished the rest of her drink fast "But I doubt he'll even look at me"

"Sango you sell yourself short, you are pretty without make up, god you know Kagome just nags because of you and you getting all dressed up dear lord she'll never leave me alone now!" Inuyasha said

Sango laughed "Inuyasha your so sweet" she hugged him, then she looked up "Um where did Jakotsu go?"

Inuyasha and Sango both looked around and found him. Jakotsu was dancing on a garden block, going crazy dancing like a go go dancer. Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other and started laughing. Both of them getting up and walking to the dance floor. Sango climbed up the block in her heels to dance with Jakotsu and Inuyasha found Kagome and began to dance with her again.

'_who is that dancing with my brother? Hes dancing with a girl? What the hell' _Bankotsu thought. Bankotsu tapped the girl he was with on the shoulder signaling her that he was gonna step out for a bit. She nodded and continued to dance with one of her friends. Making his way threw everyone he saw Inuyasha dancing with Kagome by Jakotsu and he was dancing with a girl in pink.

Inuyasha saw Bankotsu and tapped Jakotsu on his leg Jakotsu bent down and got off the garden block.

'Hey man your brother is coming over here." Inuyasha said

"Hmm should we try and hook him up with Sango?" Jakotsu asked

"Your brother is a player, Sango knows this, but you think hes ready for her?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome turned around and saw that Inuyasha stopped dancing to talk "Hey whats going on?"

"Were trying to hook Sango up with some one" Jakotsu said

"Sango ? no guy is going to want her" Kagome said laughing

"You haven't seen the new Sango" Jakotsu said pointing up "Inuyasha I think well have her play hard to get"

"I think you have yourself a plan" Inuyasha said 'Come on Kagome I need some air"

Jakotsu met Bankotsu half way 'Whats up Aniki?"

"Who is that you were dancing with up there?" Bankotsu asked looking up at the girl.

Sango was into the song, she was shaking her butt rolling her hips and her just losing control. Bankotsu kept an eye on her the whole time even when Jakotsu was talking to him. "That's Sango Aniki "

"That's not Sango, really who is she? If your trying to discourage me you should try something harder" Bankotsu laughed

"No really that's Sango " Jakotsu looking him in the eye but Bankotsu still looked at him disbelief "Hey Sango come here!" Jakotsu yelled

Sango looked up in a daze all the drinks she had was making her light headed and over all she was feeling good. Sango got down carefully and walked over to them. "Hey there sexy beast' Sango giggled

'_Holy Shit it is Sango'_ Bankotsu thought _' what the hell? We don't see each other for a couple of hours and all of a sudden she has curves? Look at her butt her boobs are huge! Where the hell did all this come from?'_


End file.
